The Teddy Bear
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Übersetzung. Draco schenkt jemand sehr Besonderem etwas sehr Besonderes und erwartet eine positive Reaktion vom Empfänger. Nur die Götter wissen, wie falsch er damit lag... HPDM, oneshot, Slash


**Titel:** The Teddy Bear

**Autor**: SeeOh -verbeugt-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Rating:** T

**Genre**: Drama

**Pairing**: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Summary**: Übersetzung. Draco schenkt jemand sehr Besonderem etwas sehr Besonderes und erwartet eine positive Reaktion vom Empfänger. Nur die Götter wissen, wie falsch er damit lag... HPDM, one-shot, Slash

**Disclaimer:** Soo, diesmal gehört mich gar nichts, nothing, rien, nada, niente. Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört Jo Rowling, der Rest gehört SeeOh.

**Geschwafel des Übersetzers: **Ich habe diese Fanfiction auf der Suche nach englischen one-shots gefunden und da sie mir ganz gut gefallen hat, habe ich mir gleich für die Übersetzung eine Erlaubnis geholt. Ich hoffe, es ist anständig zu lesen.

Ach ja, für diejenigen, die immer überprüfen, ob auch alles Wort-für-Wort übersetzt wurde: Nein, wurde es nicht. Denn manchmal klingt die direkte Übersetzung im Deutschen einfach so lächerlich und plump, dass sich eine winzige Abweichung leider nicht vermeiden lässt.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit:

**The Teddy Bear**

Draco schlenderte in die Küche, ein süßes, aber schelmisches Lächeln im Gesicht, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange seines Liebhabers drückte und wisperte: „Tag, Harry."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann brummte nur zur Antwort und fuhr damit fort, im Tagespropheten zu schmökern. Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn, schüttelte aber das aufkommende Unbehagen beiseite und setzte sich neben den Mann, der lebte. 

"Harry."

Nichts.

"Harry."

"Was?"

Draco konnte die Verärgerung und Gereiztheit aus der Stimme seines Freundes heraushören, also berührte er Harrys Arm fest, aber zugleich liebevoll.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Selbst _du_ weißt nicht, was zum Teufel nicht in Ordnung ist? Oh Gott, das ist verrückt... _Nichts_ ist in Ordnung, Draco. Leute, die ich kannte und mit denen ich aufgewachsen bin, sterben auf den Straßen - vor Hunger, Diskriminierung, Unfällen und so weiter. Kleine Kinder wie Chos Kind metzeln da draußen alles nieder, um sich für den Schmerz von ihren Eltern zu rächen! Das Ministerium macht keine beschissene Gegenmaßnahme, obwohl sich die Zaubererwelt in einen einzigen verdammten Müllberg verwandelt! Was zur Hölle _denkst_ du, das nicht in Ordnung ist?"

Draco wand sich auf seinem Stuhl. „Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen."

„Warum stellst du dann so eine idiotische Frage?"

„Hast du getrunken?"

„Was? Ja, warte, was? Was zur Hölle hat das mit dem zu tun, worüber wir sprechen?"

„Nichts, ehrlich. Aber du bist auf eine nicht besonders nette Art wilder und stürmischer."

"Gott! Ist das alles, woran du denken kannst? Sex? Was zum Teufel bin ich dann? Dein... dein Sklave?!"

"Nein! Sei nicht dumm, Potter, natürlich nicht! Und um es dir zu beweisen..." Der Blonde lächelte breiter und legte einen relativ großen Teddy in Harrys Hände.

„Sieh nur! Ist der nicht süß?"

Draco starrte sein Gegenüber an, erwartete, mit Bewunderung und Dankbarkeit überschüttet zu werden, aber stattdessen erkannte er Wut in den leeren grünen Augen.

„Das ist ein dämlicher hässlicher Bär, für den du dreißig Galleonen verschwendet hast. Dreißig Galleonen, die du dazu hättest verwenden können, die Sterbenden zu ernähren. Oder um einen Aufstand gegen das Ministerium ins Leben zu rufen!"

„A-aber, Harry. Er ist aus einem _Muggel_spielzeugladen. Und ich fand ihn so bezaubernd-"

Die Erwähnung des Wortes ‚Muggel' machte seinen Liebhaber nur noch wütender. „Oh, und jetzt ist er etwas _Besonderes_, weil er von _Muggeln_ ist?"

Mit Tränen in den Augen erwiderte der Blonde: „Er ist etwas Besonderes, weil _ich_ ihn dir gebracht habe und _alleine_ in die Muggelwelt gegangen bin, um ihn dir zu kaufen..."

„Du sprichst, als wäre die Muggelwelt unter seinem Niveau... Merkst du es denn nicht?! Das ist genau die Weise, wie _deine Sorte_ denken würde! Die ganzen dummen Malfoys und Möchtegern-Malfoys; ihr seid doch alle der Grund für dieses Chaos!"

„Oh, oh... _meine_ Sorte?"

Nun war auch Draco wütend, er konnte den Unsinn aus dem Mund seines Liebhabers einfach nicht glauben. Seine Hand hielt mitten im Ausholen inne, als Draco beschloss, seine Wut zu zügeln und die Situation von einem anderen Blickwinkel aus zu betrachten.

„Oh, fein, Harry. Du hast gewonnen."

"Natürlich habe ich das, das tue ich immer. Das habe ich Voldemort doch bewiesen, oder? Und deiner Tante Bellatrix. Und wer könnte deinen Vater Lucius vergessen?"

Draco erstarrte. "Harry, das war gemein, hinterhältig-"

„Damit hast du ja die meiste Erfahrung, nicht wahr?"

„Hör auf, Harry."

Der schwarzhaarige Held lachte nur manisch und entgegnete: „Oder was, Dra-"

_Klatsch_.

„Du... du hast mich geschlagen..."

„E-es tut mir Leid... Aber du warst du gefühllos."

„Fick dich, Malfoy. Du fürchtest dich nur vor meinen Worten, weil du weißt, dass sie wahr sind."

„Nein, tue ich nicht."

„Doch, tust du. Gib es zu."

Draco sah zu, wie Potter den braunen Bären, den er stundenlang gesucht hatte, unachtsam auf den Boden fallen ließ und Draco auch noch schubste. Hart. Er stolperte zurück, um seine Balance wieder zu finden, aber Harry schubste ihn erneut.

„Gib es zu, Draco... Du hast Angst vor mir."

Seine Schultern schmerzten, als diese fest von Harrys Händen gepackt wurden.

„Hör auf, Harry."

„Nicht bevor du es nicht zugegeben hast, _Liebling_."

„Nein, geh weg..."

Der Blonde wand sich, um sich zu befreien, aber Harrys Griff war einfach viel zu stark.

Zittern.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, mich davon abzuhalten, dir wehzutun, Draco."

‚Nein', dachte Draco und biss dem schwarzhaarigen Mann in die Hände.

„AU! Fuck!"

Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab und disapparierte, als er genug Raum und Zeit gehabt hatte, sich zu befreien.

Harry blickte sich im leeren Zimmer um, seine grünen Augen vor Überraschen geweitet. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, dann kamen schließlich seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit und sein Verstand zurück.

'Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße', dachte er, als er sich fragte, wohin Draco gegangen war. ‚Ich hätte ihn nicht schimpfen sollen. Dummer Potter. Dummer, dummer Potter.'

Laut seufzend ging er in die Küche zurück und überlegte, wohin er gehen und was er tun könnte, um sich bei seinem blonden Engel zu entschuldigen, als er den Teddybären auf dem Boden liegend entdeckte. Er hob ihn auf und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust; er war erstaunt, als er Dracos sanfte Stimme aus dem Bären kommen hörte: „Lieb dich, Harry. Für immer."

**Ende  
**

°seufz° Ich fand den one-shot so schön und traurig, dass ich ihn gleich für euch übersetzen wollte. Hat er euch auch so gut wie mir gefallen:-)

°knuddelz°

Dia


End file.
